Let's hear it for Captain America
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Bucky and Steve celebrate Steve's birthday.


Steve was hurting in places he didn't even hurt in his body. There was a new intel of an operational Hydra base. He didn't have time to wait for all the avengers. The only ones available at that short notice were Sam and Wanda. Bucky also part of the avengers now was on a mission with Clint.

Part of Steve is terrified to hear Bucky and Clint destroyed an entire country or something as a mission report. Much to his surprise, Bucky and Clint got on like a house on fire. Clint's "I know what it means more than anyone to have your thoughts taken from you, to be someone's puppet and been used as a weapon" helped Bucky more than anything.

Now Sam, he and Wanda are exhausted. Thank god for small miracles noone was hurt, just plain filthy and tired. There were fireworks all over the city and Steve belatedly remembered that it was Fourth of July, his birthday. He was pleasantly surprised to see banners for his birthday hung in the apartment he was sharing with Bucky.

There was also a sliver of cake and some icing left on a plate and glasses everywhere. His team had celebrated his birthday. "Man looks like we missed the party, anyway happy birthday Steve" with that said and a pat on his back, Sam took the remaining cake and left. Wanda still unsure of her place in the team and missing her brother dearly, was still standing on the threshold not knowign what to do.

"How do you celebrate your birthday Captain?" she asked in a small voice. Much of the strong girl she was before Ultron was gone but she was slowly coming out of shell. Much to everyone's shock, the one person she felt comfortable in the tower was Bucky. Bucky was very protective of her. "She reminds me of Becky. I wasn't there for becky, Stevie but hell or high tide I will be there for this girl."

He stayed true to his word and always called and talked to Wanda, buying her little trinkets, making breakfast for her, sometimes just sitting with her for hours together without saying a word. Steve likes to think wherever Pietro is, he is probably happy that someone is watching over his sister.

"Is James back yet?" She and Natasha always called Bucky James. To his knowledge, he was the only one who called him Bucky. Clint called him Barnes, Bruce very respectfully called him Sergeant, Tony called him Robocop or every equivalent of it, and Thor very enthusiastically called him Brother Barnes.

"I am not sure, if he is then we know who is cleanign this mess though." Searching into his bedroom, found Bucky sprawled on their bed, arms and legs everywhere. "He looks like an octopus" giggled Wanda with her hands waving everywhere for special effects. Before Steve could reply her, she crossed him, jumped on the bed straight onto Bucky's back and sat there cross-legged.

If she thought that would wake Bucky up, she was sorely mistaken. Steve would have told her Bucky slept like a log but she did something inconceivable even to him. She brought her fingers to Bucky's side and started tickling him. Only her natural grace and the training Natasha and Bucky have been giving her lately kept her falling down when Bucky made a sound like startled kitten and rolled out of bed.

Steve knows sometimes, if he woke abruptly Bucky will have trouble remembering where he was and controlling his impulse. Steve pulled Wanda behind him but Bucky charged towards him and Wanda shrieked and ran to the other side of the bed. Now they were both circling the bed and with a jump Bucky tackled her to the bed and started tickling her meciless.

Bucky did not count on her magic coming to her aid when he was suddenly pushed aside. Laughter pealing out her and tears srtreaming from her face, Wanda took off to her room and Bucky gave the chase.

Some days it feels to Steve that he is the only adult in the team. He still haven't forgotten the last time Bucky and Clint made a bet as to who can throw Hydra soldiers high into the sky and catch them back, Hulk or Thor. Bucky was encouraging the Hulk and Clint was betting for Thor. "Next time they see us coming Stevie, they are going to pissing themselves in fear." Steve's ears were ringing for a long time from the screams of the Hydra agents but the look on Bruce's face when they showed him the video was definetely worth it.

Right now, all Steve wanted was to get washed up and go to bed, maybe make out with Bucky a bit. With a sigh, he took his dresses off and stepped into the shower. He knew he was lucky to have Bucky in his life. Even when he was Steve nobody Rogers, Bucky thought he hung the moon and was the best friend anyone could ever wish for.

The hot water was soothing to all his achy muscles and he was grateful for the 21st century where back then he and Bucky didn't have the luxury of hot water. He let out a groan at the relief of his aching muscle the shower curtains were pulled sharply. Steve thought he was under attack and took the shampoo bottle out of reflex and aimed at the intruder's head which happened to be Bucky with a smirk on his face.

Steve sheepishly put the bottle down and tried very casually to ask "hey Buck, how you doing?" Bucky was giving him The look from his top to bottom and with a smile in the corner of his lips "well I am enjoying the view pal, and what a view it is." Steve tried for dignity he really did but when Bucky was giving him the look he was getting hard really fast.

"You want a hand with that pal?" Steve never one to back down, "maybe you should come in and help me punk." Before he could even get the punk out, all he heard was Jerk and he was pulled out of the shower and kissed thoroughly by Bucky. Even though he was taller than Bucky and was stronger, he loved it when Bucky pulled him like that.

The kiss was turning hot and urgent fast. Stepping into the bedroom, Bucky pushed him onto the bed and removed his clothes one at a time painfully slow with his eyes never leaving Steve. He got on top and started kissing Steve slowly and so tenderly that brough tears to Steve's eyes. "Happy birthday Stevie, been waiting for you to come home." Bucky kissed Steve's forehead and kissed his tears away.

He kissed the pulse point and Steve knows if Bucky remembered that was always his weak point. He nuzzled Steve's neck and kissed him on the shoulders. Bucky was touching him, feather touches all over that was making Steve breathless. His fingers and his mouth was makign Steve crazy and he yelped at first and then left a moan from the deep of this throat when Bucky took his entire length into his mouth.

His fists were clenched on the sheets and bucky was slowly working him up and down and was slowly inserting a finger into his ass and added another. Steve was getting overwhelmed but Bucky was not going anywhere at the speed he would like. He was being painstakingly slow. He was thrusting his fingers in rhythm with his mouth. Suddenly when Bucky curved his fingers, Steve came so hot and fast that he almost passed out.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Bucky looking at him intensly. When he saw the trademark Bucky smirk, he knew Bucky is about to do something outrageous and he didn't disappoint. Bucky slowly started clapping and with a smirk added " **LET'S HEAR IT FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA**." When he finds his strength again, he will kill Bucky but for now he was content to sleep in the arms of his lover.


End file.
